


RFC

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Minor Sexual Harassment, Pre-Slash, kylo is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux holds a meeting. Kylo is not happy.





	

Hux stands in front of the senior officers, briefing them on the correct (read: only) way to enforce a change to protocol. It’s a simple matter, and of all the people assembled here, there’s only one who really needs to know.

Kylo doesn’t respond to being told how to do things. You can send him memos, or call him in for updates, and he just ignores it and uses the Force to make people do what he wants. 

Which is _not the First Order way_. It might be _Kylo’s_ way but that is **wrong**.

So Hux has taken a new approach: insist on his attendance at _meetings_ (which Kylo hates) in which he passive-aggressively (or just aggressively) reiterates protocol and makes his whole senior staff sit in on the Kylo-shaming session, having them participate as an extension of himself, and the Rules.

(And because he wants to make them all see him taking a stance against wilful Force-cheating.)

Only… the more he talks, the more he’s aware something is going wrong.

He’s in the middle of talking about the Request For Change stage five, gesturing at the flowchart and the associated swimlanes, when he feels… odd. Like something is happening near his butt.

Like something is _moving near his butt_.

The familiar, unconscious grip of waistband to waist is leaving, and Hux clamps his thighs together. These are _good_ boxers, and they should _not_ be sliding down. He hasn’t stretched them out, and… nope. Down, over one butt-cheek. Then the second. He can feel the lie of it over his rump, and he wonders if anyone will see the change in lines below his uniform. 

Tighter go his buns, desperate to hold the wayward fabric in place. His face goes redder as he explains the peer-review process, and then there’s definite floppiness around his front region. His cock is suddenly half-out, even though it’s not… well… up. Even if Kylo thinks he gets turned on by meetings, it’s not true. He’s just…

“Problem, General?” Kylo asks.  


Little shitfuck. He’s stripping him under his clothes with the _Force_? This is **sexual harassment.** “No.”

“You seem distracted.”  


“I’m a busy man and I shouldn’t have to give you all a lecture on how to _do your jobs_.”  


Kylo shrugs. “Send me the slides after,” he says, and gets up. “I’ve got training to organise.”

“Ren, if you don’t–” The sudden tight line between his butt-cheeks is an affront, and Hux chokes.  


“You were saying?”  


“ _Don’t do it again_.” Either of it. Ever. Hux looks around at the officers, and yells at them to dismiss.  


He needs to find somewhere without holo-surveillance, so he can put himself back together again. And then, plan his next revenge…


End file.
